A pictures worth a 1000 words, Loves worth more
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: Aurora Cunningham is a normal photographer/magazine owner.She is the writer of the magazine The World Uncovered.And one day she gets an email saying to visit Radiator Springs.She decid to visit and two of the men there fall for her.Oh no!Luigi OC Fillmore
1. Radiator Springs?

Okay my first try at a Cars fanfic. So be nice. Also Id like to give a shout out to Twilit Violet. HEY!! Okay now on to the story!

* * *

3….

2….

1….

CLICK!!

"Perfect!" a woman said happily. She moved the camera away from her face and smiled.

"I can finally check the Grand Canyon off my list of places to see. I can't wait to print this issue." The woman smiled as she put away her camera and drove back home. As she headed home several Mustangs and an occasional Hummer honked or cat whistled at her.

"Just ignore them Aurora. Their just a bunch of jerks." The woman, Aurora, whispered to herself. Aurora never really understood why men flirted with her. There's nothing special about a Dark Blue Volkswagen Beetle is there? Aurora just sighed and pulled into the hotel where she was staying.

"Hello Ms. Cunningham. Did you enjoy the sights?" a light green Mercedes asked Aurora as she stared towards the elevator/

"Yes, it was quite beautiful. Thank you for asking Jim." Jim smiled then blinked as he remembered something.

"Oh Ms. Cunningham? Your brother called. I told him you weren't in so he said for you to call him back." Aurora rolled her eyes as she wondered what her brother could want this time.

"Thanks Jim. I'll call him as soon as I get to my room." Aurora held in a laugh as Jim tipped his tiny concierges hat at her in good-bye. Aurora just shook her head as the elevator dinged, signaling she was at her room. Aurora set her camera case down on her computer table and hooked up the camera to the computer and started downloading pictures as she dialed her brother's number, while putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" a much younger, male, voice then hers answered the phone.

"Hey bud. You called?" Aurora called happily from the computer.

"Aurora!! I missed you!!" her brothers voice chirped happily.

Aurora laughed, "I missed you too bud. How's things there?" As she talked Aurora began checking her email.

"Everything's fine……Sis? When are you coming home?" Blake's question startled her.

Aurora paused in her work, "Oh bud….you know I'm in the middle of a dilemma here. I have to get out the newest issue of _The World Uncovered_. And then I have to find another town to do my next issue on. I wont be able to come home for a while. Sorry."

"But….Sis…I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know bud. But I promise once the two new issues are done I'll come home and we'll play everyday for a few months."

"…..Promise?"

"I promise. Now I gotta go. I'm almost done with the Grand Canyon issue. See ya bud."

"Bye Sis. Love you!" Aurora smiled as she heard her brother hang up. Aurora was about to log off until she saw an email labeled, 'Radiator Springs. The most beautiful place on Earth.'

Aurora blinked, "I wonder…." Aurora clicked on the email and began to read.

'Dear Aurora,

My family went to a place called Radiator Springs. It's a small town, but it has a lot of cool stuff. Its got a tire store, café, military store and a bunch of other stuff. There's this little road that leads to a small forest and then up to Wheel Well. If you look off the cliff where Wheel Well is you'll see the entire valley and a pretty waterfall. It would be perfect for you to do your next magazine on. Thanks for reading, bye!!

Sincerely,

Lily Perdia age 8'

Aurora smiled, "I think I found my next adventure." Aurora put her phone back on speaker and dialed the airport as she began to pack.

"Yes I'd like one ticket to the nearest airport to Radiator Springs, Nevada. Yes, the next flight. Tomorrow's fine. Yes….Thank you. Good-Bye." Aurora hung up and went back to the computer.

"Now all I have to do is send this to Dylan and I'll be good." Aurora laughed randomly as she sent the email, then she yawned.

"Better get some sleep before tomorrow." Aurora turned off all the lights and closed her eyes before whispering, "Radiator Springs…here I come…."

* * *

Me: Well that's the first bit. I hope to have the second chapter out tomorrow if I can. Well let me know what you think. 

Sarge: Thats it? Thats all for the first chapter?

Me: Oh shut up.

Fillmore: Yeah man, chill. There'll be more.

Sheriff: Not much of a chapter.

Me: Shut it before I shove a potato up your tailpipe.

Sheriff: _gets real quite _

Me: _rolls eyes _Till next time! Bye!


	2. Getting there and meetin Mater

Okay I made an error in the first chapter. Route 66 doesn't pass through Nevada. I didn't know that so Ima change it to Arizona later. On with da chapter!!

Fillmore: Oh and WhiteStar doesn't own us, just Aura.

Aurora: _smiles at him_

Fillmore: _blushes_

"LIFE IS A HIGHWAY! I WANNA RIDE IT ALL NIGHT LONG!!" Aurora jumped as her stereo blasted her favorite song. The stereo continues to play and Aurora just turned it down and closed her eyes. Several minutes later her eyes snapped open, "Oh snap, the plane!!" Aurora quickly darted around her room and gathered her things together. Aurora checked out of the hotel and drove towards the airport/ Luckily the traffic wasn't bad and Aurora got to the plane before it took off. The Volkswagen closed her eyes she hated planes.

"Okay Aurora you can handle this. Just two hours and it will be over." Aurora sighed and let sleep take her once more.

"Miss….Miss?" The pink Porsche flight attendant sighed. The flight attendant just shook her head and nudged the Beetle. Aurora's eyes open and she half screamed, "Rumdingdad!" The attendant stared and backed away slightly.

Aurora blinked and looked out the window, "Oh Im here. Sweet." Aurora looked at the freaked out Porsche and smiled, "Well HI!" The pink car just backed away slowly. The dark blue Beetle just shrugged and left the plane. After picking up her luggage Aurora left the airport and pulled onto Route 66.

"I wonder how long it will take me to get to Radiator Springs…" Aurora's train of thought nearly crashed when four large tuners zoomed past her. One tuner braked slightly after he realized he passed her, and slowed until he was next to her.

Aurora smiled, "Hi. Can I help you?" Aurora looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was a strange purple and green car covered in graffiti and had several spoilers mounted on his rear.

"Maybe you can baby. How bout you and me go have some fun?" The tuner gave her a perverted/suggestive look. Aurora just rolled her eyes, "Um, how bout no."

The tuner shot her a glare and was about to reply when another tuner yelled to him, "Leave her alone Wingo. Besides she needs a real man." The silver and purple tuner pulled up next to Aurora.

"Isnt that right baby?" Aurora just ignored him and speed up slightly. "Apparently she doesn't think you're a man Boost." Wingo laughed. Boost glared at him but a red Jaguar who passed by them stole his attention. "Hel-lo. Hey baby, wait up!" Boost took off and the other three followed.

Aurora just smiled and shook her head, "Glad that's over." Aurora glanced at the mountains that surrounded her and took out her camera. She snapped several pictures as she drove then the sound of engines revving caught her attention. Aurora pulled off the road and looked off a small hill and saw a red racecar and a blue car race around a dirt track. Aurora laughed quietly and took a few pictures of the two.

After getting the photos Aurora returned to the road and put her camera away. Aurora looked up at a large billboard that read, 'Welcome to Radiator Springs.' The Beetle smiled and cheered, "I made it!" The Beetle took off towards the direction the sign indicated the town was in. The wind blew dust everywhere and the deafening silence was killed her ears until she caught sight of a large traffic cone.

"What in the world?" Aurora stared at the thing stupidly for a moment before shrugging and headed towards it. "Cozy Cone?" Aurora whispered to heraelf as she pulled into town.

"Cute! Perhaps they have a room…"

"Actually we do." A voice said behind her.

"JESUS!!" Aurora cried out and turned around to face a light blue Porsche.

"Im sorry, I just over heard you. Im Sally, the owner of the Cozy Cone. Would you like a room?" Sally smiled at the Beetle.

"Yes please. I plan to stay for a good long while."

Sally's smile widened, "Glad to hear that. For how long?"

"A month, maybe two." Sally led Aurora into the Cozy Cone's lobby an asighned her a room.

"Number 3. Hope you enjoy your stay."

A playful gleam appeared in the darker cars eyes, "I plan on it." Aurora left the lobby and drove to her cone. After she unpacked her stuff, Aurora decided to look around the town.

"Hope this town is ready for some hippie publicity." Aurora muttered. Around 60 percent of her readers where nature lovers, and most where known to visit the places she did.

"Op looks like I spoke to soon." Aurora said as she noticed the tie-dye tent.

"An abomination isn't it?" a voice said from next to her. Aurora looked and saw an old Army Jeep glaring at the tent.

"Um...whatever you say Sir." The Volkswagen Beetle was slightly afraid of the Jeep. He gave off a serious negative vibe, and his bad attitude made Aurora's naturally happy one dampen.

"Nice to know some of the youth population has some manners." The Jeep left her side and returned to his store. Aurora saw that it was labeled 'Sarge's Surplus Hut'. "Army stuff...cool..." Aurora blinked then turned and left to begin looking at the rest of the town. As she passed by one store she noticed it was a paintjob place.

"Memo to self...get repainted..." Aurora's paint had began to fade months ago, but she hated having people paint on her body. It mad her squerm and she could never sit still long enough for them to get it down fast enough. She shoke her head and continued on through the town, as she pulled up to a place called 'Flo's V8 Cafe' someone spoke from behind her.

"Well dadgum! Nice plates." Aurora turned and saw a rusty Towtruck. She smiled at him, "Well thank you." Aurora loved her license plate. It said 'Life is Good'. She adorded it. "Glad you like it. I'm Aurora Cunningham. Who are you?"

"Nice ta meet cha. My names Mater." The towtruck said happily.

"...Mater?"

"Yeah like Ta-Mater. But with out the Ta." Mater spit slightly on the last 'Ta'. Aurora laughed quietly, she liked this truck.

"I was 'jus gunna get me somein ta drink. Ya wanna join me?" Mater asked her. Aurora smiled and nodded.

"Well come on den." Mater grabbed her tire and half dragged her to Flo's. "Ey Flo! Got ya a new custemer!" Mater half yelled.

"A customer!" A 1950's show car came out of her cafe and greeted the two. "Welcome to Radiator Springs. What can I get you?" Flo asked them.

"Oh just da usual fa me Flo." Mater said with a smile.

"Um...whatever you recommend." Aurora said nervously. Flo just smiled and went to get the two cars orders. Aurora sighed happily, she hadn't screwed up yet. Luckily it appeared no one knows who she-"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S AURORA CUNNINGHAM!!" Aurora blinked when she heard the scream then muttered, "Oh crud..." Aurora turned and half gasped when she saw something she never thought she'd see...

* * *

Me: And now im gunna cut ya off. Who prey tell did she see? I got no clue, I havent thought of it yet. _laughes_

Aurora:_ rolls eyes_ That was lame

Me:...shut up...

Fillmore: Who was it man? Who did she see?

Me: Sorry Fillmore you'll just have to wait and see. Now if you'll excuse me im going to go shove a potato up Sheriff's tailpipe.

Sheriff: _from another room _EXCUSE ME!!!

Me: _laughes evilly and runs after him_

Sheriff:_ speeds off_

Me: EY!! MIND YOUR SPEED!

Aurora: Review if you will.


	3. The Drive In Nightmare

Oki-dokie. Here's the third chapter just like I promised. Once this is up I'll start on the fourth chapter. I'm doing pretty good if I do say so myself. _jumps hearing a bang_ What in the?

Aura: Don't worry, that was just Doc getting the potato out of Sheriff. I can't believe you actually shoved it in his tailpipe.

Me: I thought it was funny.

Sheriff: WELL I DON'T!!

Me: _rolls eyes_

Fillmore: WhiteStar doesn't own us man. We're all free.

Me: _just stares at him_

* * *

…the twins. The two red cars were staring at her with starry eyes and in their tires was the latest issue of _The World Uncovered. _"Oh no….not those two…." Mia and Tia came up to her with large smiles on their faces,

"Oh wow Aurora! It's so good to see you again! You remember us right? RIGHT?!" Tia said quickly. Aurora forced a smiled, "Of coarse girls, I couldn't forget you two. Not in a million years…" Aurora muttered the last part.

"I can't believe you're here!" Mia said excited.

"Whys that?" Mater asked. Mia and Tia just stared at him wide-eyed and slack jawed.

"Um HELLO! Aurora Cunningham is the writer of the best magazine ever!" Aurora just rolled her eyes. She knew these two only read her magazine because it usually had interviews of celebrities who had visited the places she did. The last time Aurora had seen the twins was when they had saw her in New York and they kept bugging her to ask if she could hook them up with meeting some celebrities.

"How can you NOT know who she is?!" Mia snapped at Mater.

"Um well…" Mater didn't know how to respond.

Aurora cut in to try and help him out, "It aint his fault. He probably isn't into the stuff I write about. Just chill girls."

"If you say so Aurora!" Mia and Tia said together.

"Mia! Tia!" We got more customers, stop goofing off!" Flo called from next to Ramone. The twins whined but got back to work. Aurora sighed in relief then took a sip of her drink.

Mater looked at her puzzled, "Are you really some fancy magezene person?"

Aurora smiled, "I wouldn't say fancy. It's true I'm a writer but I'm not one of those stuck up ones. I go with the floe, not travel by the book."

Flo rolled over to her, "Well what are you doing here?"

"I plan on doing my next issue on Radiator Springs. It's a lovely town with exquisite scenery." The residents just stared at her, "Really? Dadgum, no we'll git even more custemers." Mater danced around happily.

Aurora just laughed, "I'm sure my readers will love this place. It reminds me of my grandparent's town." Flo was about to reply when the two cars Aurora had seen racing earlier pulled into Flo's arguing about who won some race

"And I'm telling you, I won!" The red racecar said irritably. The cobalt car just chuckled, "In your dreams rookie." The old racecar caught sight of Aurora next to Mater.

"Hello. Who are you?"

"Cunningham. Aurora Cunningham." Aurora said in a James Bondish voice before giggling like crazy. Mater laughed too while the other cars just stared at the two. Once Aurora calmed herself down she smiled, "Sorry, couldn't resist." The red racecar just stared while the blue smiled back.

"I'm Doctor Hudson. The physician of Radiator Springs. But you can call me Doc."

"Ill make ya a deal. You call me Aura and ill call ya Doc." Aurora said happily.

Doc chuckled, "Alright. So what brings you to Radiator Springs?"

Mater spoke up excitedly, "Shes done come ere so we can be in 'er magezene, and bring more custemers." Doc raised an eye ridge, "Really?"

"Yep. I'm doing an entire issue on this place. You don't mind do you?"

"No way man. That will bring even more customers." A purple, yellow flamed car said from his spot next to Flo.

"Glad I could be of some service. But if you'll excuse me I have some work to do. It was nice meeting you all." Aurora paid for her oil and returned to her cone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later someone knocked on Aurora's door. Aurora blinked then opened the door to see Mater smiling at her.

"Hey Mater. What can I do for you?"

"Hey Miss Aura. I was jus wonderin if you'd like to go to the drive in wid me." Mater said as he grinned widely. Aurora chuckled at him saying her nickname in his redneck accent.

"Well sure Mater. Id love too." Aurora closed her cone up and followed Mater to the drive in. When they got there Aurora saw several new cars to the ones she had meet before. As she pulled up to the group two of the residents turned and stared at her wide-eyed. One muttering a quiet, "Whoa…" The Italian Bug and VW Bus just watched her, but Aurora didn't notice.

"Hello Mater, Aura." Doc said to the pair.

"Hey Doc, Flo, Sally, Mia and Tia. I know you five but what about the others? I don't believe I have the pleasure of knowing their names." Sally rolled over to Aurora and introduced the others to her.

"The Fire truck is Red, next to him is Luigi and Guido. Then theirs Sheriff and Lizzie. Lightning of course. Next to Flo is her husband Ramone, the semi is Mack. And finally, the Jeep and VW Bus are Sarge and Fillmore."

Aurora smiled at them, "It's nice to meet you all. My names Aurora Cunningham, but you can call me Aura if you like." In their own special ways the residents greeted her.

"Come on Miss Aura. The movies 'bout to start." Mater said as he pulled Aurora to their spots. Aurora just laughed and waited for the movie. When it started Aurora watched in horror. The movie was her worst nightmare…..Romeo and Juliet.

Aurora hated Romeo and Juliet ever since her parents forced her to be Juliet in the 8th grade. She knew every line in the play and could recite it perfectly. She was a wonderful actor but Aurora hated the sappiness of the play.

But Aurora grinned and tolerated it for Mater's sake. All the while during the movie, Aurora felt as if someone was watching her. But every time she looked nobody was. Aurora just shook her head and continued to watch the movie.

At the balcony scene she couldn't resist mouthing the words and acting it out. Mater noticed and laughed even though the other watchers 'Shushed' him. Aurora stopped so they wouldn't get in trouble. After the movie Mater escorted her home.

"Thanks for taking me to the drive in Mater. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Miss Aura. See ya in the mornin'." Mater turned and started to drive backwards towards his home. Aurora laughed, "Night Mater." Aurora smiled then backed into her cone and set her alarm.

"What a day. Makes me wonder what will happen tomorrow. Guess Ill just have to wait and see." Aurora closed her eyes and fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Aurora slept, two of the residents of Radiator Springs couldn't stop thinking about her. Luigi smiled as he thought about her and when Guido asked him what he thought of the movie Luigi replied, "Yes, of course-a Guido. Good-a Night." Luigi went to his room leaving behind a very confused Guido.

Fillmore on the other hand was in his dome and as he got ready for bed he sighed, "Aura…what a name man…" Fillmore closed his eyes and like Luigi and Aurora fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

Me: Well there ya go. Oh and I agree with Aura on the Romeo and Juliet thing. I HATE IT!!

Fillmore: _looks over at Sheriff_ Whoa, serious negative vibes man.

Sheriff: _just continues to glare at WhiteStar_

Me: Oh get over it you big baby

Aura: Review please


	4. A Rude Awakening

And now here's the fourth chapter. I wrote it before bed and thought I'd go ahead and post it. Well here ya go.

Fillmore: Another chapter already? You're a fast writer man.

Me: Thanks dude.

* * *

A large red, white, and blue flag covered in 50 silver stars slowly made its way up a tall white pole as reveille began to play. Sarge looked up at the flag and saluted proudly. Only to narrow his eyes as Jimi Hendrix's: Star Spangled Banner was blasted from his neighbor's tent.

Sarge turned and glared at the tie dye tent, "Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?"

Fillmore came out and yelled back, "Respect the classics, man. It's Hendrix!"

Aura groaned at all the yelling mixed with music, "It's to early for this…" The Beetle opened her eyes and stretched her frame then shook herself before leaving her cone and looking over at the arguing Sarge and Fillmore. Suddenly Fillmore stopped yelling as he caught sight of Aura. He flushed slightly as aura looked at the pair irritated.

Sarge looked over at Aura and raised his eye ridge. No one had ever been able to get Fillmore and himself from fighting, not even Doc. Yet this newcomer made Fillmore shut up like magic.

Fillmore quickly shut off the music seeing that it was the cause of Aura's irritation. Aura just smiled slightly, "Oh don't let me interrupt." "Its fine man." Fillmore said quietly.

Aura laughed quietly, Good Morning Fillmore." Aura turned to Sarge and nodded at him, "Good Morning Sir." Sarge nodded back to her; there was something about this girl he liked. Not only was she respectful, she could make Fillmore shut up instantly.

Aura smiled at them before heading towards Flo's. "Good Morning everyone." A chorus of 'Good Mornings' echoed Aura's own. Aura yawned slightly as Flo put a can of oil in front of her. "Thanks Flo." Aura drank quietly, her eyes half open.

Sally chuckled, "Tired?" Aura just smiled at her with droopy eyes and made a quiet, "Mmm." as an answer.

Lightning smiled, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"I'm guessing that's a daily routine?" Aura asked quietly.

"You got it!" Mater replied with a smile.

"Joy…" Aura yawned as she answered. She hadn't slept very well last night. Flo looked at Aura in concern; she wasn't as perky as she had been yesterday. "You alright Hun?"

Aura's frame drooped slightly, "I'm just tired…jet lag kept me from sleeping last night…ill be fine." Aura yawned again. Suddenly Aura shrieked as she was blasted with ice cold water. She blinked the water out of her eyes, now fully awake. "Thanks Red…I needed that." Red smiled at her shyly.

"WOW! THAT was an instant wake-me-up." Aura chirped as she shook herself off. The others just smiled and chuckled.

"AURA!!" Aura winced as the twins drove up to her smiling. "Morning Mia, Tia." Aura forced a smile. Those two really creped her out.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Mia asked loudly.

"Well I planned on taking some photographs of the scenery around here. I was also considering getting a new paintjob,"

Ramone was by her side in an instant, "Id be happy to give you a new paint job Aura."

Aura smiled, "Thanks Ramone. Perhaps after I'm done sight seeing." Mia and Tia were instantly in Aura's face. "We'll take you sight seeing!" Tia said quickly.

"Uh-uh. You two have work to do." Flo said to them. Aura literally wanted to hug her and muttered quietly, "Thank you…" The twins started to whine again but a look from Flo shut them up.

Sheriff looked over at Aura, "I wouldn't mind showing you around Miss Aura." She smiled at him, "Well Thank you Sheriff. That's real sweet of you." Sheriff just smiled.

Aura felt like she was being watched again and she saw Luigi staring at her. She blinked and looked at him. Luigi quickly averted his eyes, causing Aura to shrug.

"How about I give you a tour around noon. That way you can get your paintjob renewed and perhaps get some new tires." Sheriff said to Aura.

"Aright then." Aura said happily as she smiled. Then she followed Ramone to his shop, wishing it was noon already.

* * *

Me: Yeah I know, short chapter. But I wanted the tour part to be a whole chapter by itself. So Ill get started on it now.

Aura: Review please.


	5. Sight seeing and a little kiss

Me: Okay fifth…or was it sixth….let me check…._checks _Nope its fifth. Yeah the fifth chapter. I did this while I was working at a concession stand from like 11:30 to 5. Well here ya go.

Fillmore: I'm telling ya man, it's a conspiracy! She doesn't own us man!

Sarge: _leans away from him_ Don't embarrass me Fillmore.

Me: _laughs at the two _Too late dude. Oh and Saluti means Greetings in Italian. Another little tidbit, there's a reference to POTC 3 and a slightly modified one from Lilo and Stitch in here of coarse but see if you can find the one from Twilit Violet's story **I'll Meet You On Route 62**. Good Luck!

* * *

"It's perfect!!" Aura cried happily as she locked at her reflection. Ramone had restored her natural Dark Blue color. She was no longer a faded punch bug.

"Thanks Ramone! Now all I need is some new tries and ill be good." Aura paid Ramone then went over to Luigi's to get her tires.

"What's up Luigi? Hey Guido!" Guido said something in Italian and smiled.

"Um…whatever you say dude." Aura replied in confusion. Luigi darted over to her with a smile, "Saluti Miss-a Aura! What can Luigi do for-a you today?"

"I need some new tires. Just gimme whatever. As long as their not whitewalls." Guido rolled his eyes knowing Luigi would go into his whole 'No! No, no, no. You don't-a know what you want. Luigi know what you want.' speech.

Luigi just smiled wider and replied, "But of coarse-a." Guido's jaw dropped as he starred at Luigi. Aura blinked, clearly confused.

"What's with him?" Luigi was too busy gazing at Aura to pay attention to Guido. "Oh he is-a fine. Now if you will-a get onto the lift please." Aura did as she was told and giggled when she went up into the air.

Luigi brought out some fancy tires and nodded at Guido, "Now-a Guido. You are to put these tires on-a Aura very slowly and carefully." Guido bit back a whine, he hated going slow but did as he was told.

Aura looked around as Guido did her tires, "This is a nice place you have here Luigi." Aura examined all the Ferrari pictures then looked at Luigi, "You're not gay are you?" Luigi looked at her and started to stammer a deny, but the blue Beetle just laughed.

"Easy Luigi, it was just a joke. Besides you're too cute to be gay." Aura meant the comment to be just one from friend to friend but Luigi took it differently. The Italian Bug went from yellow to red in one point five seconds.

Aura didn't notice as she was being lowered by Guido. "So boys, how much do I owe you?" Luigi shook his head with a smile, "No, No, No. They are on the house-a, as a welcoming gift. And as a thank-a you."

Aura blinked, "Thank you for what?" Luigi gazed at her with a flirtatious grin, "For gracing this-a town with your beauty."

Aura stared at him then laughed slightly, "Well thanks then. See ya!" Aura left leaving behind a discouraged Luigi. His complement was simply taken as a silly joke to Aura, like she had been doing earlier. Aura went to her cone and got her camera.

As Aura pulled into Flo's she was about to acknowledge Sheriff until a loud "NEEEEEEP!!" cut her off. Everyone turned and looked at Fillmore, whose horn had gone off when he saw Aura.

Fillmore smiled coolly even though his engine was heating up rapidly, "Sorry man." Aura just shrugged, "S'okay. So Sheriff, you ready to go?" Sheriff was giving Fillmore a strange look but averted his gaze to Aura, "Yeah I'm ready."

Sally caught sight of Aura's new tires and said, "Wow Aura. Those tires must have cost a fortune!"

"Actually Luigi gave them to me for free."

"FREE!! Lightning half yelled.

"He wouldn't give ME free tires when I asked him!"

Aura laughed, "Maybe he just likes me better then you." Lightning gave her a slight glare but she just stuck her tongue out at him, which Lightning returned. Aura snorted, "Aren't you a bit old to be doing that? What are you? Like 23?"

Lightning blinked, "22, and you were doing it too."

"Hey I'm 18, I got an excuse." Once Aura and Lightning finished their argument on what age is too old to be childish Aura followed Sheriff out of town and they drove down the very path that Sally had taken Lightning on a few weeks prior.

"Oh wow…" Aura whispered as she took a few photos. Sheriff just chuckled, "Wait, there's more."

"More?" Sheriff just guided her along, and when they came to the waterfall Aura hit the brakes and stared. The she flat out lost it, "OH MY GOD!! THIS IS AWESOME!!" She took dozens of pictures from every angle she could, Sheriff just chuckled.

When Aura was done with her fit Sheriff drove up to her, "There's one last place to see. Wheel Well." Sheriff took off and Aura just blinked and followed. Once they were at the look out of Wheel Well Aura did the same thing she did at the waterfall while Sheriff laughed.

Aura put away her camera and sighed, "This place is so amazing…Gramps would have loved it…" Aura looked out at the valley sadly. Sheriff looked at her curious, "What's wrong?"

"I just miss my grandparents. They died when I was 16." Aura replied slowly.

"What happened to them?" Sheriff asked quietly.

"It was raining, and they went for a drive….they never came back…" Sheriff nudged her gently, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No its okay." Aura watched the setting sun and began to sing quietly,

"The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam.

Yo ho, all hands  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave-ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

Yo ho, haul together  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave-ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die…" Aura finished quietly her eyes ever so slightly glazed. After a moment she started again, only louder. Once she finished again she fell silent. Sheriff stared at her with wide eyes. Aura blinked and shook her head then she caught Sheriff staring at her,

"What's with the face?"

"What….what was that?"

"Oh the song? My Grandpa was an old sea merchant. About a year before he died I went with him to visit an old fishing boat friend of his. The fishing boat, I can't remember his name, taught it to me."

Aura turned to him, "Thanks for taking me sight seeing Sheriff, but…can we go back to the town now? I'm not up for seeing anything other then my room." Sheriff nodded, "Oh sure Aura lets go." The two turned and made their way back.

"Thanks again Sheriff…" Aura bid him good night and went into her cone. Aura kept her door open, wanting the night air. As Sheriff pulled into Flo's a melodious voice could be heard singing,

"Some have died  
and some are alive  
others sail on the sea.  
With the keys to the cage  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green.

The bell has been raised  
from its watery grave  
hear its sepulchral tone.  
A call to all,  
pay heed the squall  
turn your sails to home.

Yo ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave-ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die…" The residents of Radiator Springs listened intently. As they listened Aura continued to sing as if she was in a trance. When she finished, hot tears streamed down her hood.

"Oh Dodge it…" Aura grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. But the tears just kept coming.

"You okay man?" a raspy voice said from behind her. Aura jumped slightly, Aura turned and saw Fillmore looking at her.

"Oh yeah…I'm fine." Aura forced a smile but her tears told the real story.

"Yeah, sure man. What's up?" Fillmore looked at her with worry etched into his features. Aura turned away from him, "I'm just thinking of my family…I miss them." Fillmore blinked slowly then pulled her into a hug.

And before Aura realized what she was doing, Aura buried her face into his side and cried. Fillmore just hugged her close, "It's okay man, just let it out."

A few minutes later Aura had calmed herself down and Fillmore released her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then Fillmore backed out and began to leave when Aura called out to him, "Hey Fillmore?"

Fillmore turned back to her only to have his engine nearly overheat as he felt Aura's lips on his cheek. Aura smiled at him after she kissed him, "Thanks…" Aura went into her cone and closed the door.

Fillmore stood there for a few minutes, too stunned to move. Then he slowly smiled and returned to his dome. Aura watched him go and rolled her eyes giggling, "Men…"

* * *

Me: Aww…a sweet little fluff moment between Aura and Fillmore. Isn't it cute!

Aura: It is pretty cute. What do you think Fillmore?

Fillmore: _is too busy blushing to answer_

Aura: _sighs _I repeat…

Me and Aura: Men…

Luigi: Review-a please.


	6. Sneezing Fit and a Date!

Me: Okay here is chapter 6. Starts out a little weird but you'll see why eventually.

Aura & Luigi & Fillmore: _all snuggled up together with Aura in the middle_

Me: Cute!

* * *

Aura moaned quietly as Fillmore kissed her passionately. Her moan only caused Fillmore to double his efforts. Aura broke the kiss and nuzzled him, Fillmore happily returned it. 

"Aurora…please…be mine…" Fillmore whispered in her ear. Aura gasped slightly, "Oh Fillmore I-" Aura was cut off when someone yelled "Get away from-a her!" Aura and Fillmore turned and saw Luigi glaring at them.

"Luigi! I…I..," Aura stammered as she backed away from Fillmore. Luigi didn't even acknowledge her, but he rolled up to Fillmore angrily, "How-a dare you flirt and kiss MY girlfriend!"

Fillmore glared back, "Your girlfriend! She's mine man!" Luigi and Fillmore started to ram each other and Aura watched, terrified.

"Guys stop! Please!" The two ignored her and continued fighting. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and it blasted Aura away; she blacked out for a moment. When she came to she screamed. Fillmore and Luigi were lying on the ground half destroyed. But what was worse was that the pair's engines had burst into flames.

Then everything went black and Aura found herself surrounded by the rest of the town. Doc glared at her, "How could you?!" Aura didn't know what to say. Sarge rammed her and she cried out in pain.

"Because of YOU, Fillmore and Luigi are dead!!"

"B-But I didn't mean for this to happen!" Sheriff rammed her like Sarge did, "Well it's a little late for that!!"

Aura closed her eyes and cried, "This wasn't supposed to happen! Its not supposed to be this way!" The others screamed at her, calling her 'murderer', 'slut', 'backstabber' and many other things. Aura shook her head and screamed, "No…No! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!"

Aura's eyes snapped open and she breathed deeply. She looked around and saw she was in her room. It had all been a dream. "It was just…a dream…more like a nightmare…" Aura sighed and tried to fall back asleep.

She had been in Radiator Springs for over a week now, and everyday two of its inhabitants would complement and try to woo her. Aura didn't know how to take it, sure it had been cute the first day or two, but now it was just weird. Both Luigi and Fillmore had asked her out, but she politely declined.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Aura opened one eye and saw it was only 2 minutes till 8. She had a little surprise for Fillmore and Sarge this morning. Aura stretched slightly and opened her door then positioned herself so that her speakers where directed at the tent and hut.

Suddenly the reveille started to play followed by Jimi Hendrix's Star Spangled Banner. Aura smirked as the argument began, "Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?" "Respect the classics, man. It's Hendrix!"

Then Aura spoke up, "Oh yeah?! RESPECT THIS!!" Aura turned her music on full blast,

"Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low"

Aura laughed as they stared at her wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Aura then turned and made her way towards Flo's, the chorus of Low - Flo-Rida feat. T-Pain continued to blast from her speakers. Everyone came out of there homes/stores to see what had disturbed Sarge and Fillmore's usual wake up call.

Aura danced to the music slightly and she was soon joined by Ramone and Flo, Luigi and Guido, Mater, and even Red and Lizzie danced a little. The rest of the town just watched and laughed, until Sheriff arrived that is.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS NOISE?!?!?!?!?" Sheriff yelled as he tried to cover his ears from the noise. Aura let out a small 'eep!' and turned off the music. Now that the music had stopped, everyone's ears were ringing.

"Sorry Sheriff, I just thought id try a little wake up call of my own." Aura said sheepishly. Sheriff gave her a glare that would freeze over the earth's core, but it eventually melted when Aura smiled at him. Sheriff sighed; Aura was TOO much like the daughter he always wanted.

"It's alright Aura, but did you have to pick THAT song?" Sheriff asked her with a slight smile.

Aura stuck her tongue out the right side of her mouth and closed her right eye thinking slightly, "Um…YES! I was going to use this one but I decided not to." Aura turned on her speakers and the Chipmunks version of Low - Flo-Rida feat. T-Pain started to play.

"Sweet Chrysler! Turn it off!" Sarge yelled at her. Aura snickered and turned it off. "What? You don't like the Chipmunks Sarge?" Sarge glared at her, "No I don't!"

Fillmore chuckled, "Chill man, it's all good." Aura nodded agreeing, before she drove into what had become her 'usual' spot in-between Mater and Mack. Flo brought out everyone's usual breakfast before she had hers. Aura was deep in thought about her dream when suddenly she sneezed and her horn went off.

"DADGUM! That's a loud horn!" Mater said with a laugh as Aura sneezed/honked again. "Funny…ah...ah…ACHOO!" Aura sniffled slightly then went into a sneezing/honking fit. Once she finished Doc came over and handed her a tissue. Aura wiped her watering eyes before sneezing into the tissue.

"Hmm, I believe you should come to my office Aura. Perhaps I can find what causing this sneezing fit." Doc said as he looked at her with concern. Aura was about to reply but she sneezed and this time her horn went off and her CD player turned on, once again playing Low - Flo-Rida feat. T-Pain.

"DANG IT!" Aura cried out as she turned off her CD player and sneezed again.

"I think you should come with me now. Come on." Doc said as he led her to his office. Aura followed him and suddenly she sneezed and her horn honked the loudest it had so far and mixed with an amplified Spice Girls Wanna Be. Doc jumped slightly as the music blasted him from behind.

Aura winced from the loud music and turned it off, "Sorry Doc…" Doc nodded at her letting her know it was okay. The Blue Beetle went into Doc's office and got onto the lift so he could look her over.

Back with the others, Luigi was looking over at Doc's office worried, "I hope she will-a be okay."

Sarge waved his tire, "She's fine. Probably just allergies." Lightning and Sheriff nodded in agreement……for once.

About half an hour later Doc and Aura returned, Aura looking as if she was gunna loss her oil. Lizzie looked over at her, "You alright deary? You're as green as Sarge." Aura didn't reply, her face showing that if she spoke she'd lose it.

"Geez Doc, what did you do to her?" Flo asked as she nuzzled Aura slightly. Doc nudged Aura as well, "I gave her some medicine for her sneezing but apparently she was allergic to one of the ingredients so I had to pump her engine."

"Oh you poor thing!" Sally said as she came over and nudged Aura. Aura was wheezing as she breathed, then she covered her mouth with a tire as she nearly lost it but kept it down. Everyone looked at her with eyes full of pity.

"Is there anything to make her feel better?" Sheriff asked in concern.

"If given her what I can. She'll be fine." Doc replied as he drank his oil. Aura's tank churned at the smell of oil but she calmed herself but humming under her breath. Mack looked down at his little friend, "What are ya doing Aura?"

Aura looked up at him and replied, "Humming." Mack chuckled, "Yeah I know that, but WHAT are you humming." Aura smiled, "It's called Hushabye Mountain. My grandma used to sing it to me when I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, would you sing it for us?" Mack asked as he tilted his head.

Aura laughed slightly, "Maybe another time Mack. My engine's not letting me do much right now."

Guido looked over at her and said, "Credo che si dovrebbe andare a sdraiarsi Aura. Poi vi sentirete meglio in seguito." Aura just blinked, "Italian forklift say what?"

Luigi translated for her, "He said-a, 'I believe you should go and lie down Aura. Then you'll feel better later.'" Aura blinked again but smiled slightly, "I believe you right Guido. I think I will go lie down. See ya guys." Aura backed out and returned to her cone and fell asleep.

A few hours later Aura opened her eyes and saw it was around 8 in the afternoon, "Well dang! I slept all day!" Aura left her cone and was about to visit Sally when Luigi appeared in front of her.

Luigi smiled, "Miss Aura! I was-a wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with-a me? The restaurant at Wheel Well is magnifiche! Or as you would-a say, magnificent!" Aura started to decline but then decided against it, "Sure Luigi, I'd love to."

Luigi smiled, "Ah ha! Meraviglioso!" Aura just smiled at him. Unknown to either of them Fillmore was behind one of the other cones, his smile disappeared as he saw Aura accept the date with Luigi. Fillmore looked down at the Ice Roses he had got for Aura but just let them drop. Then the VW Bus just sighed and returned to his tent.

Aura saw him leave and she felt an ache in her engine. She knew what Fillmore had come to do, and she couldn't help but think, 'If only I had said no…" Aura shook the thought out of her head. Luigi looked at her concerned, "Are you-a alright Miss Aura?"

"Yeah Luigi…I'm fine. Come on, let's go." Aura followed the cheerful Luigi to Wheel Well, and their date with a heavy 'heart'.

* * *

Me: Well there's chapter six. Poor Fillmore, he was so close. 

Aura: I feel so bad…

Me: Me too…_sighs _Well review if you will while I start on chapter 7.

Aura: Oh and by the way, when Doc said he pumped my engine, same thing as pumping my stomach.


	7. Oh No!

Me: Now for Chapter 7, This one is just about Aura and Luigi's date. Not gunna be that long. Oh well.

Aura: _is glaring at WhiteStar _I hate you…

Me: Shut up, just cause I bet you at Go Fish, AGAIN, doesn't mean ya gotta be a sore loser.

* * *

Aura gaped at the restaurant. She had never seen such a beautiful place in such a small area. Luigi smiled, "I knew you would-a like it." Luigi led her to a table and ordered for them. As she looked at all the artwork on the walls, Aura wished she had her camera.

"This place….Oh Luigi, it's amazing!" Aura said as she smiled at him happily. Luigi just laughed, "Yes it is. But it pales in comparison to you." Aura, who had been examining a painting snapped her attention back to him, her normally blue paint was as red as….well….Red.

"Um…well…Thank you." Aura coughed slightly and turned her attention elsewhere. A black Cadillac slowly came up and gave the 'couple' their order.

Aura had more interest to her meal then Luigi, but for Luigi…well that's a different story altogether. Luigi couldn't stop staring at her.

Aura looked up at him and smiled slightly, Luigi smiled seductively back. Aura felt her engine heating up and muttered under her breath, "Oh Dodge it…"

"What-a was that?" Luigi asked her tilting his head.

Aura looked at him blankly, "What? I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things." Luigi blinked but nodded all the same, "Yes, your probably right-a."

Aura had nearly finished her meal when a familiar feeling came over her, "Oh double Dodge it….Luigi!" Aura hissed at him.

Luigi looked over at her, "What's-a wrong Aura? Is there something wrong with-a your food?"

"No, no, no. It's fine. But Luigi…I can feel a…a…oh dang it!" Aura quickly dashed out of Wheel Well and back towards the town.

"AURA?! Where are-a you going?!" Luigi quickly paid for their meals and dashed after her. Aura slowed right before she got to the Radiator Springs billboard and went into her sneezing fit.

From behind the billboard a surprised yell could be heard, "What in blue blazes?!" Sheriff came out from behind the billboard and saw Aura having her fit. "Chrysler! Aura!"

As Luigi pulled up Aura lost everything she had just eaten. Aura held the midsection of her undercarriage as she continued to puke. "Oh Ford…" Aura moaned as she looked over at Sheriff and Luigi. "Sense when did Sheriff and Luigi have twins?" Aura muttered as she swayed.

"Oh No-a! What's-a wrong with her?!" Luigi cried out as he panicked. Sheriff shook his head, "She probably has a bug. Doc must have missed it when he looked her over earlier. Poor things as sick as a dogcart."

Aura whimpered slightly and leaned against Sheriff. Sheriff watched her while he instructed Luigi, "Luigi, go tell Mater to get his behind down here fast. Then go tell Doc what's happening and to be ready for Aura." Luigi nodded and took off.

Sheriff gently nuzzled Aura, "Easy Aura. You're going to be just fine." Aura looked at him through glazed/dizzy eyes, "Okay Daddy…" Aura then fainted. Sheriff's eyes widened but he remained calm.

Luigi was going well over the speed limit but he didn't care. As he arrived in town he slammed on his brakes and skidded to a stop in front of Flo's. Everyone stared at him, wondering what could be wrong.

Luigi was so upset he started talking in Italian, "AIUTO! Aura è crollato! Ha bisogno di aiuto! Sheriff mi ha detto di avere Mater laggiù veloce! Doc e dire di essere pronti! Quali sono staring a tutti voi! Ti è non sentire me!"

"Luigi! English!" Doc said crossly.

Luigi took a deep breath then started again, "HELP! Aura has collapsed! She needs-a help! Sheriff told me to get Mater down there quick-a! And to tell Doc to be ready! What are you all-a staring at?! Did you not-a hear me!"

"WHAT!!" Everyone yelled. Doc turned to Mater, "Mater get down there as fast as you can!"

"Sure thing Doc!" Mater took off down the road with Luigi leading him to Sheriff and Aura. Doc went to his office to get his tools ready so he could operate on Aura if need be.

Sheriff was starting to get really edgy. Mater and Luigi still hadn't arrived and he was about to start pushing Aura himself when he heard, "We're comin Sheriff!!" Mater and Luigi pulled up and Mater stared at Aura in horror, "Well dadgum….what 'happened to 'er?"

"Not now Mater! Get Aura hooked up now! We need to get her to Doc!" Sheriff snapped at him. Mater nodded and quickly hooked up to Aura and went as fast as he dared, with Sheriff leading him; Sheriff's siren on full blast.

Once they got back to town, Doc immediately took Aura into his office and began to work on her. Everyone had the same thought running through their minds, 'Will Aura be okay?'

* * *

Me: Well that's it for now? What's wrong with Aura? Your gunna have to wait to find out!

Sarge: Review already.


	8. Diagnosis

Me: Okay! Now we find out what happened to Aura.

Aura: If you kill me Ill kill you.

Me: If your dead, how prey tell will you do that?

Aura: _blinks _DANG IT!

* * *

"……beep…….beep…...beep….." Doc sighed as he watched the monitor. Aura's 'heartbeat' was steady at least. The Blue Beetle hung limp in the air as she was held up by the lift. Not a sound could be heard other then the monitor's regular 'beeps'.

Doc cast one last gloomy glance at Aura before backing out of his office. The Hudson was immediately bombarded with questions. "Quiet!" Doc hissed under his breath. "She's asleep." Everyone went silent and looked at each other in worry.

"Doc…is she okay?" Sally asked quietly. Doc sighed, "She's stable." Guido spoke up as well, "Qualcuno di sbagliato con lei?" Luigi translated, "Whats-a wrong with her?"

Doc shook his head slightly, "Apparently when I flushed her engine not all of the medicine got out and stayed in her engine. That was one thing. Another would be is that she's been poisoned."

"Poisoned?!" Everyone yelled but was shushed by Sheriff. Doc nodded solemnly, "Oil poisoning." Flo gasped, "Oh no! I poisoned her!"

"Easy Flo. From my diagnosis the poisons been in her system for over two weeks. She hasn't been here long enough to get it from you." Flo sighed in relief. "My guess she got poisoned where ever she was before she got here."

"THE GRAND CANYON!!" The twins screamed out. "Quiet!!" Sheriff half yelled at them. Sarge looked at them questionably, "Whats this about the Grand Canyon?"

Mia and Tia shoved the last issue of Aura's magazine into his face. "The Grand Canyon was the last place she went before this! She must have got it there!"

Doc nodded slightly, "Seems possible. But after some rest and antibiotics she'll be fine." The town let out a sigh of relief. Then Fillmore spoke up, "Can we see her man?"

Soon everyone was asking the same thing, Doc really didn't want them in his office but he agreed. "All right, but you must be quiet!" Individually they all nodded and slowly entered the room. Not everyone could fit in at once so Doc just opened the doors all the way so they could look in, but not go in.

One by one 11 sets of eyes widened and several gasps could be heard when they saw Aura. She hung limp on the lift; dried tears, grease, oil and several other unknown fluids covered her frame. She did not awake when Fillmore quietly called out to her, begging her to be okay.

The monitors beeping started to get slower and slower, Doc gave Aura a quick shock and a sharp intake of breath was heard from the girl but nothing more. The monitors beeping went back to normal and Doc sighed in relief.

"Please be okay Aurora…please." Everyone gasped in shock when they heard Red whisper his prayer, and stared at him. Red backed away from them slightly, his shyness returning to him.

But Red was soon forgotten when a quiet moan was heard from the lift. Aura didn't open her eyes but she still mumbled a barely audible name…Fillmore. Fillmore blinked in surprise but said nothing, Luigi glared at him.

Aura took a sharp breath but soon fell into unconsciousness once again. "Alright that's enough. Let the girl be." Doc ushered them away from the door and shut the doors. "Go on, go to bed. I'll let you see her in the morning if she's any better."

One at a time the residents drove to their homes, but three stayed. Luigi, Fillmore, and Sarge. The latter only there to escort Fillmore home, as per usual.

"Come on Fillmore. Lets go!" Sarge said gruffly. Fillmore just sighed, after casting one last look at the doors and wishing he could see the car within them, he turned and left with Sarge. Luigi glared at Fillmore, jealous that Aura had said the bus' name instead of his.

Luigi huffed then returned to his beloved store to sleep. Doc sighed then lowered Aura to the ground so she could rest. "You'll feel better soon Aura. I promise." Doc quietly turned off the lights and watched Aura for a moment before closing the door and heading for his room.

No one really slept that night. Although she had only been there a week, the cars of Radiator Springs cared for the girl. No one wanted to see anything bad happen to her. Especially two love sick love bugs.

* * *

Me: Short I know. But I wanted her diagnosis to one wittle chapter alone. After this I'm starting on the next one. Kay?

Mack: Review please. Oh and hey Twilit Violet. _smiles at her_


	9. Awakening

Me: Yeah last chapter kinda sucked. So here's the next one.

Mack: _looks over her shoulder as she types_

Me: Would you cut that out!

Mack: _smiles _What? I'm just watching.

Me: Your so lucky Twilit likes you or I'd smack you SO hard!

Mack: _chuckles_

Me: _smacks Chick Hicks _

Chick: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Me: I dunno, I just don't like you.

* * *

"…It's Hendrix!" A quiet groan could be heard. The blue Beetle slowly opened her eyes. She had only been conscious long enough to catch the last tidbit of the customary argument. Aura opened her eyes fully but winced from the sunlight as it peeked at her through the windows.

Aura blinked and saw she was in Doc's office, "What in the?" Aura coughed, her throat was dry. She saw a small can of oil near her and took a sip to rehydrate her throat.

"Why am I here?" It took a moment for Aura to remember, but the disastrous date with Luigi eventually came back to her. Aura groaned again, her hood was killing her. When she tried to move she found she couldn't.

"Doc must have siphoned my gas…dang…" Aura looked around his office and random thoughts came to her for uses of the instruments she saw. Some made her giggle her head off. After awhile she got bored and started to hum.

Her humming gradually got louder but she didn't sing, she didn't feel good enough for that yet. She continued to hum wondering when someone would realize she was awake.

The rest of the town had already gathered at Flo's for breakfast. Everyone was calm and pretty much acted like they had before Aura even got there. Unknown to Aura she had been asleep for nearly a month now.

The poison had nearly killed her several times but she lasted. No one was really sure if she'd be okay, others weren't sure if she'd ever wake up.

Fillmore and Luigi were the only ones still upset about Aura. Luigi on one hand was slowly beginning to let her go. She hadn't said HIS name those long weeks ago. He still 'loved' her, but it was gradually starting to diminish.

But Fillmore, oh not Fillmore, Aura was the only thing that filled his thoughts. Sarge had tried to snap him out of it, yet it never really worked.

Just as Mack was telling the punch line of one of his trucker jokes a familiar voice was heard yelling from Doc's office. "YO! BLUE BEETLE STUCK IN DOC'S OFFICE!! GETTIN OLD HERE!!"

All but one pair of eyes widened and screamed, "AURA!!" The only one who didn't was confused as to the all the yelling.

Aura heard the voices scream her name and she couldn't help but smile, 'Good grief.' She thought. 'I couldn't have been out that I?' Aura was puzzled at the thought but was interrupted when the doors swung open and she was bombarded with cries of relief and hugs.

Aura's hood felt like it would burst from all the noise and she couldn't help but yell, "SHUT UP!!" Everything went quiet, "Thank you." Aura giggled slightly at their astounded faces from her yell but soon Doc came up to her.

"Aura! I can't believe you're awake!"

"What do you mean?"

Doc hesitated, "You've been unconscious for nearly a month now. We weren't sure if you would wake up."

"A MONTH!!" Aura stared at him slack-jawed. "Holy Ford…What happened to me?"

Sheriff spoke up, "You were poisoned. The poisoned mixed with some of that sneezing medicine Doc gave you that was still in your systems and it nearly killed you." Aura could only stare at him like 'OH….MY GOD!'

Aura wasn't really sure what to say but something did come to mind. "Ey Luigi." Luigi came up to her, "Yes?" Aura smiled slightly, "Sorry bout ruining our 'date'. I kinda screwed it up huh?"

Luigi just laughed, "Think nothing of it-a." Aura stretched slightly then looked over at Doc, "Hey Doc? Can go drive around for a little while?" Doc thought about it for a moment but nodded, "Alright, but just for a little bit. You don't want to over exert yourself so soon after waking up."

"Right…" Doc filled her gas tank up and everyone moved out of the way so she could get out. Once she did Aura stretched every part of her body, "Oh yeah…that feels good." Numerous chuckles answered her.

Then Aura noticed someone who she had never seen before. The new car was a Lavender Chrysler Concorde, who looked pretty much out of the loop here.

Aura just smiled at her, "Well Hi! I'm Aurora Cunningham? Now…who are you?" Aura looked at the Concorde funny when she said that but she couldn't keep herself from laughing.

The Concorde smiled as well, "Veronica Vroom. Call me Vee." Aura racked her memory, that name was familiar…

"Vroom….Vroom….Veronica Vroom…why does that name ring a bell?" Then it came to her, "OH YEAH! I remember now! You're Mack's girlfriend!" Mack's engine heated up but Veronica just laughed.

"Nice ta meet cha Vee! If I remember correctly Mack would never !SHUT UP! about you. I found it rather funny." Aura laughed slightly.

"I'm glad you finally woke up." Vee said with a certain look that made Aura want to bust up laughing.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Now I finally get to meet the girl who Luigi and Fillmore never shut up about." Vee said with a laugh. Aura raised an eye ridge and looked over at the two VW's. Fillmore blushed and suddenly found the road VERY interesting, while Luigi just looked away whistling.

Aura rolled her eyes then went up to the two in turn and kissed their cheeks to see their reaction. Fillmore's engine suddenly heated up and his horn went off, while Luigi once again went from yellow to red in one point five seconds.

Aura burst out laughing, "Oh that's just rich!" Several laughs and chuckles did the same mimicked her own. Aura suddenly revved her engine and shot off like a bullet. Her laugh began to fad as the other s barely heard, "See ya at Willy's Butte!" Vee and Lightning immediately took after her, surprised at her speed.

Sheriff narrowed his eyes and chased them muttering to himself, "Crazy hot roders!" The rest of the town followed suit, Doc sighed as he followed. After this Aura would be in his office….again…. Buona dolore...

* * *

Me: There ya go! On to Chapter 10! _starts typing chapter 10 _I am on a roll!!

Aura: _rolls eyes _

Luigi: Buona dolore…

Aura: _looks at him _What does that mean?

Luigi: Good grief

Aura: Ah…review please!


	10. The Race and a Surprise

Me: Number 10!! Dang…I'm on a roll. Okay Twilit I know you said I should wait before putting up new chapters but I can't help it! Seeing that I've actually done this many chapters makes me SO HAPPY!!…._sees Chick about to eat a cookie_ MINE!! _Tackles him and takes the cookie_

Chick: WHAT THE?!

Me: Back off! IT'S MY COOKIE! _hisses at him like a cat then jumps on top of The King AKA Strip Weathers_

Strip: What are you doing?

Me: IT'S MY COOKIE!! _looks at it and sees its chocolate chip_ DANG IT! _throws it at Chick_

Chick: Okay now what was THAT for?!

Me: I HATE chocolate!

Strip: We'll you get down now?

Me: No. _grabs laptop then continues typing on top of Strip_

Strip: _sighs_

Me: On second thought…I like Tex better! _Holds laptop close then jumps off Strip and climbs onto sleeping Tex _So cute!!! I love this cowboy! _starts typing again_

Tex: _has no clue she's up there

* * *

_

Aura smirked slightly as she waited for the others to catch up, "Three…two…one…and cue Vee and Lightning!" Just as she said that Lightning and Vee skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Well Hi! Glad to see you finally caught up." Aura laughed as the two racecars stared at her.

"How did you manage to go that fast?!" Lightning asked her surprised.

Aura just smiled, "Lets just say I can go faster." Aura couldn't help but giggle when the others caught up, most of the trying to catch their breath. When Aura saw Sarge breathing deeply she just HAD to say something, "What's wrong Sarge? An Army Veteran can catch up with a teenager without running out of breath?"

Sarge sent her a glare but she just ignored it. Sheriff looked over at the three, anger easily found on his face, "Do you have ANY IDEA that you were going well over 100 miles over the speed limit!"

"126 to be precise." Aura answered calmly. Sheriff's face went red but he controlled his anger.

"Whoa man…you were going 186 mph. I didn't know you could go that fast." Fillmore said his slow drawl. Aura winked at him, "There's a lot of things about me you don't know." Fillmore once again felt his engine heat up but luckily his horn didn't go off.

Aura just giggled, while Luigi was getting real angry real fast. Aura noticed his anger and it scared her, Luigi needed to chill. "HEY! I've got an idea! Lets have a race!" Aura cried happily.

"A race?" Lizzie said a little loudly. Aura nodded, "No check that! Lets have a bunch of races! Everyone can compete in a different race. Like Red, Guido, Ramone and Mack in one race and Doc, Sheriff, Flo and Sally in another! Then the winners of each race will compete in a single race. To see who would win."

"Hey man that actually sounds like fun." Ramone said as he looked at Flo. "Sounds good to me baby." Flo replied to Ramone.

Aura managed to get everyone but Doc to agree. "I'll just be the referee." Aura pouted but agreed.

"Okay, who's first?!" The answer to that question was quickly answered as Ramone, Luigi, and Mack took the starting line. Since Luigi was racing Aura held the starting flag, "Okay Boys, lets do this. Yall can guess the rules, but be careful. Ya ready? Ya set?" Aura paused then moved off the track.

Everyone stared at her wondering what she was doing, then suddenly…

"GO DUDES GO!!!!" Luigi and Ramone were so startled they forgot to go so Mack took the lead.

"Go Mack!" Vee yelled at him as she laughed. Mack just smiled, he was a bit to big and knew he'd lose. But what's the harm in it?

Luigi and Ramone finally caught up with Mack but not quick enough. Ramone just barely got passed Mack to finish first. Vee went up to Mack smiling, "You nearly won!" Mack just smiled and blushed.

"Okay, next race!" Aura said happily. Guido, Red, the twins, and Sheriff lined up. Aura did the same thing she did for the last race, ""Okay Boys…and girls, lets do this. Yall can guess the rules, but be careful. Ya ready? Ya set?" Aura once again paused then moved off the track.

"GO DUDES AND DUDETTES GO!!!!" Each one took off, leaving poor Guido in the dust. Guido knew he wouldn't win, but it was still fun. Surprisingly Red was in the lead, until Sheriff picked up some speed and crossed first.

The twins…weren't so fortunate…they had tried to show off for Aura and went to fast around the turn. And they crashed into the weeds. Aura had to cover her mouth her tire and force herself not to laugh. But a snicker found its way through, luckily no one heard.

Sheriff was breathing heavy but smiled nonetheless. Lizzie, Flo, Lightning and Vee lined up to race. Aura just repeated what she said before and they took off. Lightning and Vee crossed the finish line in no time, only there was a little problem. Who came in first?

"I came in first!" Lightning half yelled. Vee just shook her head and gave him a yeah-right look. Doc looked at the two of them before saying, "It's a tie!"

"WHAT!!" Doc gave Lightning a glare so he shut up. "Time for the last race!" Sheriff yelled. Aura smiled then got in place with Sarge on her right and Fillmore on her left. Aura smiled lazily as she started her engine. Sarge started up his, rather loud, engine and watched the track. Fillmore just shrugged and started up his.

When Luigi went onto the road and shouted, "GO!!" Sarge and Fillmore took off while Aura just sat there smiling.

Flo tilted her head in confusion, "Uh Hun, you were supposed to start." Aura shrugged as she watched Sarge and Fillmore cross the half way mark, "Oh dear. Looks I've got off to a bad start. Well better late then never." Suddenly Aura shot off like a bullet and caught up to the leaders in 3 seconds flat.

Aura smiled at the two as they gapped at her, "Hey boys. So sorry you had to lose." Then Aura winked at them before picking up speed and crossing the finish line. Everyone stared at Aura with faces that clearly said, 'HOLY CRAP!!'

Aura turned to Vee, Lightning and Sheriff, "Yall ready to race?" The three slowly nodded and pulled up next to her at the starting line. Luigi took his place and stuttered a measly "go…" before the four took off.

Then suddenly as the race started….it was over….for Aura had already crossed the finish line 30 seconds into the race.

Fillmore came over to her as the others crossed the finish line, "Hey man, how did you do that?" Aura winked, "It helps when you can go over 200 miles per hour."

"200 MILES PER HOUR!!!" Lightning screamed, "But…but..but.. HOW!!"

Aura sneered slightly, "That's for me to know, and you to never find out." Aura turned and started back towards town. Over a dozen eyes just staring at her, wondering what other suprises she had under her hood.

* * *

Me: THERE YA GO DUDES!!

Tex: _wakes up from her screaming _Why are you on my head?

Me: Cause I want to. Review please!


	11. True Love

Me: Hiya!! 11th chapter, wow!

Tex: Why are you still on top of me?

Me: _fan girl squeal at his country accent_

Tex: _blinks then chuckles_

Me: Oh and Naomi says Howdy!

Tex: _chuckles _Howdy Naomi.

Me: On with the chappy! _messes with Tex's horns slightly before typing

* * *

_

Once all the commotion from the race died down Aura went over to Luigi's, a question on her mind.

"Hey Luigi?" Luigi looked up from some paperwork he was working on, "Yes?"

"I was wondering since I kinda messed up are 'date' if you'd like to have another sometime?" Aura tilted her head as Luigi shuffled his tire slightly.

"Ah I am sorry, but I have-a date with Mia tonight." Luigi returned to his paper work ending the conversation. Aura stared at him amazed for a moment but left the store anyway. As she was leaving Sally saw her expression, "Something wrong Aura?"

"…I think I missed a lot more then I thought while I was asleep…" Sally tilted her head, "What makes you say that?"

"Well for one thing, Luigi's going out with Mia."

"No he isn't…Mia's going out with Red."

Aura blinked, "That's not what he told me. I asked him if he wanted to try another date and he said he couldn't cause he had a date with Mia tonight. WHY THAT LITTLE!!!" Aura's temper flared uncontrollably. She gritted her teeth and glared at Luigi's store wishing it would explode!

As Sally watched the angered Aura she couldn't help but think, 'Dang, if this was a cartoon there'd be flames all around Aura and fire in her eyes.'

Finally Aura took a deep breath and tried to think of something that would calm her down, only one thing came to mind.

Fillmore.

Aura's anger suddenly turned to a blush as she glimpsed at the hippie's tent momentarily. Sally caught her and smiled, "I'm sure Fillmore would **love **to go on a date with you."

The VW blushed, "Oh I doubt he would…he probably has better things to do."

"Who has better things to do, man?" A chill went down Aura's frame as Fillmore's voice came from behind her. She turned around quickly and answered, her voice slightly higher then usual, "Nothing! I mean nobody!" Fillmore blinked with a look of confusion from her voice level.

And that's when Sally decided to take things into her own hands…er…tires. "Luigi lied to her and turned her down for a make-up date and she wanted to now if you wanted to go on a date with her instead." Aura glared daggers at Sally who just smiled.

Fillmore looked completely calm but his engine was heating up, "Yeah man. I'd love to take you on a date tonight Aura." Aura's own engine heated up at his answer.

"Hey man, how bout you come over later. I can make us dinner." Fillmore smiled from headlight to headlight and Aura blushed like she had never blushed before, "S-Sure! I-I mean, that'd be great Fillmore. Thanks."

"I'll see you tonight then." Aura could only answer with an, "Uh-huh…" Fillmore smiled then returned to his home.

Aura sighed dreamily before half punching Sally in the tire, "What was that?!"

"THAT was me getting you a date with Fillmore. Now you cant tell me your not thrilled."

"Yeah…well…if he had said no you would be in SO much trouble." Sally just laughed then dragged Aura to Flo's house. Sally knocked on the door and Ramone answered, "What ya need?"

"Where's Flo? We need her help?" Sally answered.

Ramone raised an eye ridge, "Why?"

Sally smiled, "Cause Aura here has a date with Fillmore tonight." Aura blushed and looked down. Ramone chuckled, "Oh really? Come on in."

Flo overheard what Sally had said and was at the door in the blink of an eye, "Hun we're gunna make you look fabulous. But we're going to need some help. Mia! Tia! Come here!"

Said twins came over right after they were called, and once they had been filled in the twp squealed in joy, "We'd love to help!" Aura could only stutter an "Oh crud…" before the four girls dragged her away to get ready for her date.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fillmore waited calmly for Aura just outside his home. Sarge noticed the VW Bus was waiting for something and yelled over at him, "Fillmore, WHAT are you doing just standing there?"

"I'm waiting for Aura."

Sarge grunted, "Why?"

"We have a date tonight."

Sarge had just turned to look at the flag that hung from the flag pole but snapped his attention back to Fillmore, "You? You have a date?" Fillmore looked over at him and smiled, "Yeah man."

Sarge rolled his eyes, "I doubt she'll show up."

"Hey guys."

Fillmore and Sarge to look at the voice only to have their eyes nearly pop out of their heads. Aura had been repainted a sparkling midnight blue that twinkled elegantly when the light hit it, and she once again had new tires but they seemed to fit her more then the others.

She smiled and Fillmore's engine nearly overheated right then and there, "H...Hey Aura…"

"You ready for our date?"

Fillmore nodded slowly and went inside his tent. Aura was about to follow but stopped momentarily to shut Sarge's gaping mouth. "Wouldn't want bugs to get in there now would we?" A large collection of girlish giggles could be heard coming from down the road.

Sarge flushed before quickly returning to his home. Aura just rolled her eyes and smiled before entering the tent. "Wow…" Aura was amazed by the designs the many lava lamps made on the walls.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned she couldn't but gasp. Fillmore had gone all out for this dinner. There was a silk tablecloth on the ground with two large 'wine' glasses on it. And a beautiful candelabra in between them.

Aura giggled slightly when she saw the three candles in the candelabra where light blue, pink, and light green. "Fillmore this is amazing." Aura looked at him with a small laugh, "You didn't have to do all this."

"I know man, but I wanted to." Fillmore filled the 'wine' glasses with a reddish green liquid before putting the bottle in a small bucket of ice. 'Wow…he did all this for me. He is such a sweet guy, he deserves better then me.' Aura thought as she watched him.

"I made it myself. Hope you like it." Aura observed the…interesting…colored liquid before taking a sip. Immediately Aura felt a calming warmth spread through her body.

"Oh Fillmore…I've never tasted anything so wonderful in my life." Fillmore blushed and looked down but Aura could tell he was smiling.

Aura slowly finished her drink, wanting to savor every last drop. She barely managed to drink it all before she got full.

Fillmore put up the dishes and slowly folded the tablecloth. Then he made his way towards the door, "Come on man. I wanna show you something."

Aura blinked but followed him. Fillmore soon led her out of town and down the road she had went sight seeing on with Sheriff 5 weeks earlier. Aura wondered where they were going but said nothing.

When they got to the waterfall Fillmore went off road and down a dirt path that led right up to the waterfall. At the waterfalls edge, Fillmore pushed a large branch into the waters flow causing a 'door' to be formed.

"Go on." Aura wasn't really sure about all this but she did as she was told. "Good, now close your eyes man." Aura huffed but she smiled and did so. Fillmore gently guided her for a good thirty minutes until he, out of the blue, stopped. "Okay, now open."

When Aura opened her eyes, what she saw stole her breath away. They were in a large cave under the waterfall. Above them a large crack in the ceiling allowed moonlight to get through. The cave sparkled as the moonlight caressed it's walls with an enchanting glow. Water dripped from the ceiling and a quiet echo sounded through out the cave.

Aura felt as if she was hypnotized by the beauty of it all. Fillmore spoke after a moment, "It's beautiful isn't it?" Aura could only nod, for she was simply speechless.

"It's a shame really," Aura turned and looked at him in confusion. "now that you're here. This cave looks about as beautiful as Sheriff's undercarriage." Aura blushed furiously and looked at the ground a moment before gazing at the cave again.

Fillmore turned and watched her intently, and then he slowly leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek; but Aura chose that exact moment to look at him. The two VW's eyes widened as their lips touched.

Both blushed, but neither wanted to break it. So Fillmore slowly drove forward, deepening the kiss. Aura's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, but after a moment she slowly closed them and kissed back.

The two stayed that way for a while before they broke the kiss, each breathing deeply. Fillmore smiled and nuzzled Aura gently, and Aura just blushed.

The VW Bus smiled at the VW Beetle's shyness, then leaned forward again and kissed her passionately. Aura kissed back, wishing the night would never end.

* * *

Me: MAJOR FLUFF DUDE!!

Aura & Fillmore: _both blushing heads off but nuzzling each other_

Me: Awww!! Isn't that cute Tex?

Tex: Sure is.

Me: Review please!


	12. Old Friends

Me: Okay enough with da fluffs. I'm going to be introducing a new character in this chapter. She belongs to; well half belongs to my friend Jo. I based the character off her. Now on with the chapter!!

Tex: Can you get off me first?

Me: Yeah. _gets off him and gets back on Strip_

Strip: _sighs

* * *

_

Sunlight shinned through the cave; it's walls glittering majestically. A quiet dripping noise and its echo could be heard deep within the cave. Fillmore slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight covered his body. He took a deep breath and the night before returned to him in slow motion.

Him taking Aura on a date; making her dinner. Then showing her the cave. Aura's amazement at it, and finally…the kiss. The kiss that had shown the VW's how they felt for each other.

Fillmore looked to his right to see Aura sleeping peacefully, snuggled into his side. The autobus chuckled before nudging his love.

Aura opened her eyes with a yawn. She blinked several times, and when her vision returned she saw Fillmore smiling at her. A small blush found its way to her face but she smiled back.

"I guess we fell asleep huh?" Aura said with a laugh. Her voice echoing throughout the cave. Fillmore just chuckled before nuzzling her gently. Aura sighed happily and snuggled farther into his side.

"I think its time we went home. The others probably think we did 'IT' cause we stayed out all night."

"No way man. That's for, like, married folks." Fillmore laughed. Aura then stretched and the two made their way towards the entrance to the waterfall. Fillmore moved forward to push another branch in the way of the water but Aura just rolled her eyes and darted through the water. A short shriek could be heard coming from the other side, "HOLY CRAP ITS COLD!!"

Fillmore blinked then chuckled and followed her through the water, "Whoa man! That is cold!" Aura and Fillmore shook themselves off the best they could before heading towards Radiator Springs.

"Wonder what they'll say?" Aura said quietly as they entered the town.

"How about WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Aura winced as she heard Sheriff's yell come from ahead of them.

"Hey Sheriff."

"Oh No! Don't 'Hey Sheriff' me! Where have you two been?!" Sheriff yelled at Aura. Aura let out a slight whimper and stayed close to Fillmore. Sheriff was really scaring her.

Fillmore heard Aura's whimper and nudged her gently, "Chill Sheriff. We didn't do anything. I took her up to the cave behind the waterfall and we fell asleep. Is that so wrong man?"

Sheriff stuttered slightly before snapping, "That's still no excuse! You could have told someone where you were going! We've all been worried sick about you two! Sarge nearly started a search party!"

Aura blinked in surprise and was about to reply when a voice yelled out, "THERE YOU TWO ARE!!"

Aura rolled her eyes, "And here comes Sarge…" Sarge rolled up to them, glaring.

"Sarge I-" "NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU TWO JUST WENT OFF WITH OUT TELLING ANYONE! THIS PROBABLY ONE OF **THE **MOST IRRESPONSIBLE THINGS I HAVE SEEN YOU DO AURA!! WELL?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF?!" Sarge had raised himself as high as he could on his axles while he was yelling.

Aura's pupils shrank considerably before she started to tear up. Sarge saw her tears and his anger began to diminish. "Aura I…" Aura just closed her eyes letting the tears flow before she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"I'm…I'm sorry everybody…this is all my fault…" Aura said in a quiet voice.

"Ah Aura what did you do now?"

Aura's eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice behind her. She reversed and faced the newcomer only to squeal in delight.

"JO! I can't believe you're here!!" Aura hugged Jo tightly who replied, "Can't…breath!" Aura let her go with a laugh.

"Aura who's this, man?" Fillmore said as he pulled up next to her.

"Oh! Everyone this is my friend Jo!" The others stared at Jo who just smiled. Jo was a tangerine orange Mini Cooper with bright green eyes. And if you looked close enough in her left eye you could see a brown dot in the iris.

"Hey. Night to meet cha." Jo said with a smile. She had a slight redneck accent.

"What are you doin here Jo?"

"Oh well your brother was getting worried when you hadn't called in so long so he gave me call cause he knew I was headed this way. So…here I am."

"You were coming here?"

"Well no. I was headed to California but this place was on the way. So I decided to stop by; see if you were here."

"Ah. Oh Jo these are my friends and the residents of Radiator Springs. There's Red, Mia, Mack and Vee. Vee is Mack's girlfriend and Mia is Red's. Then there's Ramone and his wife Flo. Luigi and Guido. Sally and the famous Lightning McQueen. Sheriff and Lizzie. Sarge and Fillmore. And Doc of coarse, but…where's Mater?"

"You know I haven't seen Mater today. Where could he be?" Sheriff said with slight suspicion. And just as he said that a loud rumbling shook the town. Sheriff's eyes narrowed, "DANG IT MATER!!"

"What I do?"

Everyone turned around and saw a sleepy Mater coming from his house.

"Mater? But if you're here…then who?"

"WHOO HOO!!!"

Sheriff's question was quickly answered when a red 2008 Jeep Wrangler jumped clear over Sheriff then skidded to a stop.

"THAT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME!!"

Jo rolled her eyes before going over to the Jeep and smacking him upside the hood.

"OW!! DANG IT JO!! What was that for?!"

"I TOLD you not to go tractor tippin! And you went anyway!"

The Jeep pouted before he spotted Aura, "AURA!!" He went over and hugged her half to death.

"Jackson?! What are you doing here?!"

The Jeep, or Jackson, pouted again, "What? Aren't you happy to see me?" Aura laughed, "Yes I am." She hugged him back.

"Aura, you know him too?" Fillmore asked as he chuckled.

"Yes I do. This is Jackson. He's been my friend since pre-k." Jackson was death glaring at Fillmore making the bus uncomfortable, "And just who are _you_?" The Jeep was practically growling at Fillmore.

Aura saw what he was doing and quickly got between Fillmore and Jackson, "Jackson this is my _boyfriend _Fillmore." Jackson blinked then smiled.

"Boyfriend? Well why didn't ya say so? Pleasure to meet cha man. Sorry bout the whole glare thing. Aura's like my little sister, gotta protect 'er ya know?"

"No worries man."

Jo rolled her eyes before looking over at Aura, "Hey Aura, think we could talk to you in private?"

The blue Beetle blinked in confusion but nodded, "Sure. I'll see you guys in a little bit." Aura smiled at everyone and started to follow her childhood friends but not before giving Fillmore a gently peck on the cheek.

Once Aura, Jo, and Jackson were alone in the desert near Willy's Butte the bug asked, "So what's up? What's with the secrecy?"

Jo and Jackson looked at each other nervously before answering, "Well...your families really been worried…and then there's Dylan…"

"What about him?"

"Well he's really worried, and you KNOW how he has a crush on you but…he says if you don't get your bumper back to the office he wont publish your magazine anymore."

"WHAT?!?!?!?! How can he do that to me?!" Aura paced around completely panicked.

"Oh man…what am I gunna do?" Jackson rolled his eyes, "Go back to New York. Duh."

"YES! Of coarse! I'll just pack up tonight and get over to Dylan's. I'll just tell everyone I'm leaving and Fillmore…" Aura trailed off.

"Oh no…what about Fillmore? I can't just leave him…"

"You're not really leaving him. I mean you'll be back. Someday." Jo said happily, "So lets go back to the motel and get you packed up. We'll leave tonight."

"Yeah…okay…" Aura turned and reluctantly followed them back.

Once they got there the three friends joined everyone at Flo's. Fillmore promptly greeted Aura with a gentle kiss on the cheek. Aura smiled at him sadly.

Fillmore nuzzled her concerned, "Hey Aura, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine Fillmore. But thanks for asking."

"No problem." The bus smiled before kissing Aura on the lips. Aura could hear Jackson growling but she didn't care. She wanted to be close to the VW Bus as long as she could.

For the rest of the day Aura never left Fillmore's side. She helped him with his homemade fuel; she cleaned up his dome with him; she also convinced him to let her organize his records.

As the day drew to a close Fillmore escorted Aura back home.

"Are you sure you're alright Aura? You've been acting strange all day."

"Yes Fillmore, I'm fine. Good Night." Aura gave him a gently kiss on the cheek and started to head inside but Fillmore grabbed her tire and pulled her back before kissing her with all his heart.

Aura's eyes widened but she soon closed them and kissed back. The two held the kiss as long as they could before they broke away for air.

"Wow…" Aura giggled as Fillmore nuzzled her.

"Good night Aura."

"Night Fillmore." Aura watched him leave sadly and went inside to retrieve her things. Aura left the money for her stay on the desk in the Cozy Cone's lobby before leaving the town altogether.

She cast one last glance at the town and a single tear slowly made its way down her hood.

"Good bye…"

And with that the VW Beetle turned towards the Interstate and left the town behind her. She didn't know when she would be back, if she would ever be back at all. But she did know one thing; she would never forget Radiator Springs or its residents. Especially a certain Volkswagen Autobus…


	13. She's Gone?

It was a bright and shining morning in the cozy little town of Radiator Springs and everything was as it should be.

The residents were all at Flo's having their breakfast; Lightning and Sally were flirting, the twins were flirting with every guy there, and Mack and Vee were laughing at them. But something seemed amiss…

"Hey man, where's Aura?" Fillmore said as he looked around for his girlfriend. Sally suddenly winced.

"Um…Fillmore? I didn't want to be the one to give you this but…" Sally went over to him and handed him a letter.

Fillmore stared at it confused; Sally looked at him sadly, "It's from Aura." Fillmore's eye's widened and he quickly opened the letter. As he read he voice started to break and tears streamed down his face.

"_Dear Fillmore and the rest of Radiator Springs, _

_I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly but something came up at my publishers. If I didn't get to his office soon he would stop publishing my magazine and then my life long dream would be over. I really wish I didn't have to go but there wasn't anything I could do. Jo and Jackson had really come to get me since Dylan couldn't get a hold of me. Once I get things straightened out there I plan to go visit my family. I had promised my little brother I would come visit and I don't intend to break it. I'm really sorry I just abandoned you all like this; I plan on having the issue on Radiator Springs out soon, even without the interview. I hope you all can forgive me, but I understand if you don't. Thank you all for being there when I needed you. Perhaps we'll see each other again someday. I'll never forget any of you. Never._

_Yours truly,_

_Aurora Cunningham_

_P.S. Fillmore, I know you may hate me for what I've done but I just want you to know that I'll always love you and that you will always be in my heart. I've never loved anyone like I love you. Maybe we'll see each other again someday…good-bye…_

Fillmore's breath hitched in his throat as he read the letter over and over again. Sarge reached out a comforting tire but Fillmore drew away.

"Excuse me man…I just want to be alone…" The bus returned to his dome and didn't leave it for the rest of the day.

Yes, this was a truly sad day in Radiator Springs. And no one…no one would ever forget the little Blue Beetle that stole the heart of one of its citizens, only to break it in the end.


End file.
